hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:L44021
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Kite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:18, September 13, 2011 My reply I'd love to help out. I was wondering about doing the same thing but I thought it will be helpless. By the way, is there any admins here? Itc-chongky 08:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :There's an admin here, but he doesn't really show up too often. Some of us requested to become admins on his page, so we'll see. Thanks for all of your help though! You're really doing a lot of good. Mr. Toto 15:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comment. I'll ask for your help via messages if any important question arises, esp. stuff related to the Japanese version of the manga. Foreva 21:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Do you know how to create those pink outlined tables? I really want to clean-up some parts. Thanks! Itc-chongky 13:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :You mean like on the episode lists? There's a template you can use if you use Source Mode instead of Visual. Just copy-paste the template and go from there. Mr. Toto 13:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::personally I just rework another table. Also the reson for my message: Thanks for helping out on the episode list I created as I thought I was the only one trying to find tiles are write summaries Shadowneko 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back :) Mr. Toto, where have you been? You've been idle for a week or more, and I am really wondering what happened to you. But since you're already here, I would just like to say, "Welcome back :D" Now that you're back, I am sure that we would have more articles than the French wiki of Hunter x Hunter. :D :Thank you so much. I've just been really busy with final exams, but they've ended and I have more free time. Thus, I'll be around again. Thank you for your welcome. Mr. Toto 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reference Hi, thanks for your information regarding Abengane. But can you pls put a reference tag next to it, so that other readers won't waste their time debating over his Nen type, and we won't have to undo or explain it to them. The syntax is pretty simple. Or if you can't do it, just give me the page number + chapter number and I'll do the reference myself. Foreva 15:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Totally. I'll get on that right now, thanks! Mr. Toto 15:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering.. There are a lot of ants that weren't named yet, but still have a lot of information about them. Can I create pages for them? naming them Animal Chimera ant? for example: the alligator ant would be named "Alligator Chimera Ant". Hi, and thanks! :) Sorry about that, I'll merge these pages with the ones that should contain them. :D :No need to apologize. Thanks for helping! :) Mr. Toto 20:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm only copying what I wrote Well, I'm only copying what I wrote. As you're the contributor I like the most here, I can assure you that I'll even go back into the history of the pages to copy what I wrote when very few edits by other peoples had been made to it (even though the law allows me to copy everything). So, you don't have to worry about me copying you or anyone, even though your writing is far better than mine, and at the moment I'm alone on my wiki. You should spend your time building up Hunterpedia and shouldn't concern yourself with this matter. It's not even worth debating cause my actions are perfectly legal, and I've done no harm to this wiki. Having my wiki does not mean I will stop contributing to Hunterpedia; only that I will spend less time with it, which is a good thing for both myself and it cause other contributors and admins who favor the''' laissez-faire approach 'won't be hindered by the rigidity of my presence =)). P.S: If you see any big similarity between my wiki and this wiki that was not written by me, feel free to tell me on message, I'll paraphrase or delete it. When moving things from here over there I may've overlooked something. Foreva 15:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not concerned about the legality over the matter, but rather I am wondering as to whether or not this is something you actually want to do. Shouldn't we strive towards unification rather than separation? You've made it clear that you don't like the approach we've taken towards the structure of this place, but wouldn't it have made sense to address these issues with the other admins/users before doing so? I honestly don't see a need to make the changes in structure yet because Hunterpedia has yet to expand--we need more good contributors before we take those steps. There will always be time for us to make these changes once Hunterpedia expands. But we didn't so much as debate before you took this drastic step. Mr. Toto 18:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice O man nice job on Gido ive been trying to find those pics everywhere but never could find them,nice job on the table as wellInfoHunter 02:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Something is wrong Hey I just added some info on Riehlvelt and i dont know why but it basically deleted the whole page why is that?????InfoHunter 02:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Before making an edit, use the "Preview" button to make sure your changes are correct. You should this until you get the hang of using Wikia, although it doesn't hurt to continue after that. Mr. Toto 19:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Tunnel Actually the tunnel isn't really a part of Zaban city, it is an independant location that connects between numele and the city. It just happens that one of the exits is located underneath. Furthermore, the location has much more importance and influence to the story that Zaban itself. In my opinion just because something lacked a 100% official name doesn't mean it shouldn't be page-worthy; The Ant Queen, the 288th hunter examiner, Razor's pirates all don't really have names but are too important to ignore. Also this is a "secret" pathway so it only makes sense that it doesn't have a proper name since not many people know about it(or at least have access to it). Also, headings should only include brief information regarding anything that connects to the main page, but not eveything. I mean we can't talk about every Phantom Troupe member in the PT page. Same with this page, It has enough information/significance to the plot to have a separate page :) This is just my point of view, if it is affecting the wiki in a bad way, then by all means, remove it :D HisokaBungie 19:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :The tunnel is accessed through Zaban though, right? It's a single tunnel leading from Zaban City to the Numere Wetlands--it's starts off as a part of Zaban. I think it's also important to acknowledge that while there indeed are important nameless characters, there are some that we can hold off on creating a page for because all we know is their face/occupations. :The problem is that there are too many characters and locations in the series that aren't given names. As such, those places shouldn't have their own page because there isn't enough information to even cover a full page. Subheadings are fine, but consider the amount of content going into a single page. :When it comes to characters, names or titles are important first. The Chimera Ant Queen isn't named because she doesn't have one--her identity ''is her name. But the proctor over the first phase in the 288th Hunter Exam doesn't need his own page (yet) because he makes an appearance in only a single chapter. Until he makes enough appearances to be considered a reasonably important character or gains a name (whichever comes first), he doesn't warrant a page. Razor's unnamed pirates should either have subheadings on his own page or be put on a general page for Razor's crew--they aren't important because there isn't much to say about them. Mr. Toto 22:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, but it was a starting point only according to the hunter exam, in HxH universe overall, that wasn't established. The Numele entrance might as well be the starting point instead, we'll never know. :::And I agree about waiting for topics to be named first, except that pages like these will never be named. so it's either delete the page and the information about it will never exist, or merge it with zaban city, the problem is that if we put too much detail, it's gonna be a page called "Zaban city" that talks about a tunnel for 90% of the time instead of the city itself. If the info is brief, then there will be some missing info, that's why I created the page :::This tunnel has enough info(appearance/distance), location(between x and y), storyline(events , Interaction between characters) and significance(the place where it all began, first exam, where we meet half of the characters that matter). I'll expand the plot heading soon. :::An example of a place that doesn't have a name and shouldn't exist: A bridge in antokiba, it was just a bridge, no one even noticed that it exist, it's there for a few moments and has no significance to the plot whatsoever :::I mean Zaban itself had a page just because it was named? :::Also what if HxH ends, and those characters weren't named? to most people it doesn't matter whether they were main characters or showed up in 1 chapter, they just care about the "mythology" or universe of a series. :D HisokaBungie 23:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) uh .. Thanks for your welcome .. ^_^ Just curious .. If your a female... why is your name mr. toto ? :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toto_(Oz). I've been changing it to "Toto y Moi" on other boards. It means "Toto and I" and is also supposed to be a pun off of "Toro y Moi." Mr. Toto 14:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hello Mr. Toto, it has been a while. It's me Itc-chongky. Sorry if I had to switch my user name again, I just didn't liked my Acnologia account. By the way, thanks for keeping an eye on Hunterpedia while the other admins are inactive. I'm quite sorry for abandoning this wiki for a long time. Don't worry, I keep helping you in the way I can. - Darkchylde 07:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :No problem; it's good to have you back. Mr. Toto 21:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Uh Mr. Toto, if you really don't mind, would you please give me back my admin rights? Sorry if I had to ask soon but I want to help more. I hope you understand. Thanks :) - Darkchylde 12:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hi Mr. ToTO?? haha. thanks for your welcome. ! i am sure i can have more fun in here. i am so addicted in Hunterxhunter and actually i have become addicted in anime when i first saw this. i really enjoy watching this. haha. sorry for what i am saying. i dont know what to say. i am not a good talker. well, anyways, nice meeting you. i hope we could have some time chatting and with other peopl in this wiki as well but i noticed that a few people go online or sometimes no one. unlike other wiki but still i love this! ^^ casa28 11:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mr. Toto. If it's okay, will you remove the admin rights of the 5 other inactive admins? They have not been around for more than 1 month so I guess that will count them as inactive. Maybe it's time to remove them from their seat. Thanks :) - DARKCHYLDE 11:39,4/27/2012 :I suppose you're right. I'll take care of it now. Mr. Toto 15:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Is the Kanji for the Dark Continent correct? I'm not really sure about it so I hope you can confirm it. Thanks :) - Darkchylde Talk 03:59,5/13/2012 Thanks, I won't disappoint you ;)MrGenial11 14:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) is there references for characters nen type like netero and silva ? what is it ? Thanks for your hard work here I really appreciate it ^^ :The Hunters Guide lists Silva as a Transmuter. Netero is an Enhancer, but I can't remember the source for the life of me. Some Japanese publication. L44021 (talk) 19:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Volume 28 Viz translated the attack names the same way the scanlators did. Not too many ways to can translate "### no te" :P I think I've gotten most of the names and terms switched. Haven't read through the volume yet, only skimmed through the pages to find certain things, so there might be something I missed. XScar (talk) 02:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Image Help Hey, I want to ask about the image policy. Since I'm a newbie, I know nothing about it... Though I tried to read it but I still don't understand :/ Anyway, I kinda understand about the licensing that we should put the license based on the source of the image. But what I don't understand is, what should we put in the summary box? Is it really necessary or not? Thanks :) Sherry Blendy (talk) :We haven't really chosen to adhere to that for the sake of convenience, but we really should be including licensing information. If you feel so inclined, please, go ahead. Animefan0 (talk) 15:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey i need your help i got messed up on Bid_ x_and_Haste can you please return it i am sorry Dear admin I would like to ask you about the way I can help improve this wiki.I would like to ask you also about the chimera ant arc and where can I watch it. Regarding the Nen and Greed Island pages Hi, I was wondering why the pages for Nen and Greed Island are so lengthy; would it not be better to create some subpages instead? That would make easier access for readers. htm14 (Talk) 21:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Possibly. The Nen and Greed Island pages have been based on long summaries from Wikipedia written like 8 years ago. If you can think of a better format, go ahead. L44021 (talk) 00:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) When is HxH eng db going to be released??? Hi thanks for your comment on my talk page, I just finally noticed it and wanted to thank you for it. I finally get to meet you. The long elusive admin appears. You are finally here, repling to an old section of the pitou gender debate (I just changed the talk page to make it clear the gender debate continued in the next section). Anyways pleasure to meet you in the two + months that you were gone a lot of things have changed. We now have pages for all chapters and episodes, we have two new admins, Hahaharuhi and XScar. And I briefly became first on the leaderboard. Now my question is will you become more active from now on. Since a wiki needs its admins (with or without bureaucrat rights) like a mind needs books and a sword needs a whetstone. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Could you please make me an admin, I have listed my reason why I want to become one on this blog: User blog:OnePieceNation/About Adminship and User rights. Also I have posted a question to you in it about whether you still want be an admin here and if so if he is going to contribute more and if not if he is willing to give up his bureaucrat rights or even all your admin rights? OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Update I have slightly updated this policy Hunterpedia:User Space Images on the wikia, since most users agree that people should only upload hunter x hunter related images directly to this wikia. If you disagree with me please let me know. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:57, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Absence Hello mate. It has been a while since I last saw you active and I am here to remind you that you have been inactive for the last three months. Let me know if you are still interested; if not, I might consider removing your rights due to inactivity. Removal of rights will not happen any sooner; don't worry. Hunterpedia needs more help and I am afraid that the manga will not resume anytime soon. 13:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nanika I actually don't have the volumes on me. I'm currently living in Japan, while all my Viz volumes are back in America :( I can check with one of my friends who has the volumes, and I'll get back to you as soon as I do XScar (talk) 14:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. Thanks!L44021 (talk) 21:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Removal of Rights Sadly, my friend, today marks your one year absence in the community. You have neither contacted nor edited the wiki since 2014. Hopefully, you could visit us any time soon; but for now, I would remove your rights as admin (although the rights as a bureaucrat could not be removed, ever). Thank you, L44021/Mr. Toto! 12:46,7/21/2015